yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Ichigaki Team
The team's patron is''' Dr. Ichigaki' (Dr.イチガキ), an unscrupulous and unethical scientist who appears to be a demon of some kind. Members *'M1': An orange-haired teenage boy who can generate and throw razor-edged rings of energy called '''Angel Blades'; three to each arm, two of which are illusions. His actual name is Yen (円). *'M2': A older-looking man who can manifest a javelin made of Spirit Energy, that can be surprisingly-lethal, as seen in his Invisible Slash technique. His actual name is Ryo (魁). *'M3': A young man with brown hair that can shape one of both of his hand into a claw in order to deliver a palm thrust, called Grisly Claw, with explosive results. His actual name is Kai (梁). *'M4': An old leopard lizard demon, implied to be a student of Metamura turned into a demon by Dr. Ichigaki and obviously became corrupt with his newfound power. Killed by Kurama and Hiei outside of the stadium. *'M5': A young tiger lizard demon who commands the robot Gatasubal, he is dragged unconscious by Kurama and Hiei once the robot is defeated and he is beaten to a pulp. From the flashback, it implies that he was once a student of Metamura, transformed into a demon and obviously became corrupt with its power *'Gatasubal': A cyborg demon. Called Gatasubaru (ガタスバル, Gatasuval) in the original Japanese. Does not feel pain or fear. Attacks by extending its arms, which can actually stop and change direction in midair in order to track its target. Is killed when Kurama manages to have one of its stretching arms hit its own body hard enough to crack it, thus allowing him to worm his Rose Whip into its innards. History The teacher of M1, M2, and M3, their father-figure Master Metamura, had fallen sick to some kind of illness. His students despaired when they learned that medical treatment would cost seventy-thousand. Dr. Ichigaki appears and offers to cure Master Metamura for free, with the condition that he uses M1, M2, and M3 as subjects for his experiments. At the Dark Tournament, where Kuwabara had a premonition about their predicament, Dr. Ichigaki makes things interesting by declaring that if Team Urameshi loses, they'll be his next subjects for experimentation. When Genkai, in her role as the Masked Fighter, ups the ante with an offer of a six-person battle royale, Ichigaki gleefully accepts. When asked what's going on, she explains that she met Master Metamura and his students a long time ago and that what struck her about them was their acceptance of his philosophy of good character over physical prowess, which extends to his students having an enormous amount of respect for life and never killing no matter what. It's what had unnerved Kuwabara so badly. His high Spirit Awareness was telling him that M1, M2 and M3 are watching their bodies kill as ordered by Dr. Ichigaki. It turns out that he had implanted a demonic nanotechnological organism called Virucchi, into their spines and bloodstreams, as a method of controlling them. When Kurama and Hiei crash the match, they reveal that removing the Virucchi would kill M1, M2, and M3; and the fact that Dr. Ichigaki had caused Master Metamura's illness in the first place. Attempts at confronting Ichigaki suddenly has Kuwabara realizing that their consciousness had been set back, and Yusuke realizes that they're begging him to kill them. Reluctantly complying, Yusuke charges up his Spirit Gun before Genkai intervenes and uses her Spirit Wave technique in order to purify the Virucchi and free M1, M2, and M3 of their control. With his team defeated, Dr. Ichigaki resorts to transforming himself with a mutagenic compound. But it doesn't work, as Yusuke demolishes the Doctor with six powerful punches. Master Metamura, cured of his illness by Kurama, manages to make his way into the stadium and is reunited with his wayward students. Trivia Dr. Ichigaki's team seems to be the only known team other then Team Uraotogi be self-sponsored and not be the Black Black Club or Spirit World, as the founding member is implied to the fundraiser of the team, with all the devices he can afford from calculators and robots to parasitic implants and implied demonic surgery on his fighters. Category:Dark Tournament Teams